My Light That Wards The Darkness
by Kaden Frontae
Summary: Everybody needs something in their life to give them hope. Riku Found his. Riku/Sora, rated M just to be safe...


Hey all. Just again wanted to say thank you so very much for all of you who've taken the time to reivew my stories and watch me. Really it means a lot. I'm going through some tough times and it always lightens my spirits when I see such awesome reviews freom people who like my stuff. Thank you so much for all your support. :heart:

Anyway!

a little while ago, I submitted some Riku/Sora angst that...beasically killed me. So, to make up for it, I made some nice sensual fluff for the two. Ain't I nice? :)

Please forgive me if there's one or two little mistakes here and there; I edited this, but not thoroughly. I'll do that art a later date...when I'm not so damn tired...

Enjoy, awesome people!

* * *

Sora's head was still swimming, his senses still on an adrenaline overload. He had just finished his third round with his lover Riku and was breathing heavily, his whole body sticky and drenched with sweat. Riku laid on top of him, breathing heavily into his neck, not bothering to pull out of him just yet. He pushed himself up and kissed the brunette softly as he finally pulled out; His manhood was limp as his seed poured out of his lover.

"Ya see," Riku said roguishly, giving Sora butterfly kisses on his cheeks and forehead, "This is what you get for holding out on me for three days."

Sora groaned and pouted, the familiar pain in his ass finally starting to become apparent to him. "I'm not just your personal fuck bunny, Riku. I need my rest sometimes. I know you may not realize this but being fucked every day really takes a toll on a guy's ability to walk."

Riku just chuckled. "Sorry baby; didn't mean to be so rough." He pecked his lips softly and licked his bottom lip, a move that always calmed him down.

Sora just blushed a bit and pouted some more. "It's…fine I guess. Just don't force me again."

"Really now?" Riku cocked his head to the side. "Because by the sound of it, it sounds like you were enjoying every part of it."

"Shut up, Riku!"

"I especially liked it when you begged for it. 'Oh Riku, fuck me harder! I want your big thick cock all the way inside—'"

"I said shut up, you stupid whore!" Sora blushed madly as he flipped Riku over and tried to smother him with a pillow. Riku easily overpowered him and pinned him down beneath him. He chuckled again at the pouting and flustered boy beneath him.

"You're so adorable when you think you can beat me," he said, pressing down a bit into his wrists to prove a point. Sora struggled a bit but admitted defeat as he lied there, avoiding all eye contact.

"Meanie," He said, turning his head to the left. Riku smiled and kissed his lover on the cheek.

"Here, let me clean you up," he said, getting to work cleaning the semi-dried patches of cum he had left on his face.

Sora didn't protest as Riku's tongue glided across his face. He moaned slightly and let himself be cleaned by his lover. "…Hey Riku?"

"Hmm?" Riku said as he licked his face clean.

"I-I was wondering…what am I to you?"

Riku giggled slightly, not stopping his wash as he moved down Sora sun kissed body. "That's such a silly question. You're my boyfriend, of course." He reached Sora's chest and started to playfully licked at his nipples.

Sora tried to hold back a moan; he was trying to be serious and didn't want Riku to think he wasn't. "Yeah, but what does that mean to you?"

Riku stopped momentarily as he looked up at him, eyes showing a bit of confusion. "Well, it means I love you and want to make you happy…" he saw that as the end of it and continued to bathe Sora, his tongue now lapping at his heavily sticky stomach. Sora didn't bother to hold back a moan this time.

"B-but…what do you mean by make me happy? Does that mean just do something that makes you happy too or…?"

"Babe, what's this all about?" Riku asked, now licking up Sora's dick and inner thigh. Sora gripped the sheet to stay in control.

"I-I mean…Do you see me as just a—ah! Please don't lick there, I'll wash myself later!"

Riku smirked as he retracted his tongue from Sora's hole. "If you say so."

"…So…do you see me as a boyfriend or…just a—ah…fuck toy?"

Riku had just lifted Sora's leg up to clean it when he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Sora. "What…did you say?"

Sora blushed but managed to keep eye contact, despite his overwhelming embarrassment. "I just…you know…we've been fucking ever since we got together and haven't really spent much time just…hanging out or doing…couple stuff. Sometimes I just think that you just…want a hole to enter and a voice to hear instead of just me."

Riku was silent and dumbfounded for a second. Sora's words pierced him deep.

"I-I'm sorry," Sora quickly said, "I shouldn't have said anything. Just forget I opened my mouth I—"

Riku put Sora's leg down and picked him up to hold him close to his chest. Sora was caught off guard and didn't move for a minute.

"I'm sorry," Riku said his tone serious and his grip tight. "I never meant to make you feel that way. You're not just a fuck toy to me, Sora. You're much more than that, I swear. You're the only person that I feel safe to trust with my life and heart. You're the reason I keep hope in light and anything good. Without you, I'd still be swept away, sinking deeper and deeper into darkness. You are my light, Sora, and I don't wanna do anything to lose you. I love you with all my heart and I always will. I promise you that."

Sora's eyes started to well up as he tackled his lover back to the bed. "Riku!" he exclaimed, kissing him passionately and running his hands through his silver hair. "I'm sorry for ever doubting you. I promise I won't ever again!" he nuzzled close to Riku's chest and started to purr softly, still moved by Riku's little speech. It was sappy, but still sweet.

Riku smiled and pet his Sora, who was trying to curl up into Riku's chest. "Thanks, Sora. And I promise, anytime you wanna do…whatever couples do, just tell me and I'll be happy to do them with you."

"Okay." He said happily, still snuggling happily with his lover. "and you the same. I don't wanna have to do all the work, okay?"

Riku chuckled. "Deal. Just promise to be happy for me."

Sora giggled. "Promise!" Sora started to run a finger down Riku's chest. "…Hey Riku~?"

"Hmm?"

"You know…I still need to take a shower…" he pulled himself up to Riku's ear, his left hand firmly panted on his chest. "Wanna join me?" he whispered in a seductive tone, ghosting his ear with the tip of his tongue. He could feel Riku shutter under him.

"I thought you needed a break." Riku smirked as he liked the look in Sora's eyes.

"Rest can wait. We still have round four, right?" Sora smirked. "Or are you too tired for it?"

Riku got up, scoped Sora into his arms, and carried him bridal style. "Never too tired for you, babe."

Sora giggled as he wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and kissed him lightly. "Promise to always love me, Riku."

Riku kissed him back. "I promise."

Sora smiled as he laid his head on Riku's chest as he was carried to the bathroom to be thoroughly 'cleaned'.


End file.
